<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Where It's Wetter by RuffNTumble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935972">Better Where It's Wetter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble'>RuffNTumble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paily Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Liars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, You're Welcome, childhood ruined?, no beta we die like men, paily, paily anchors, yes the title riffs off of disney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige and Emily having a quickie before or in between a swim meet.<br/>---</p><p>Enjoy the honeymoon while it lasts. –A<br/>That text kept popping up in Emily’s mind over and over and over again as Coach walked them through their warm up and stretches. How had A found out about them? And what did they mean, while it lasts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Fields/Paige McCullers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paily Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Where It's Wetter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy the honeymoon while it lasts. –A<br/>That text kept popping up in Emily’s mind over and over and over again as Coach walked them through their warm up and stretches. How had A found out about them? And what did they mean, while it lasts?</p><p>“Fields! Pay attention!” Coach hollered.</p><p>Emily blinked, “uh, sorry Coach.”</p><p>Paige glanced over at her girlfriend and bit her lip, worried as hell. They’d spent the night at her place and everything was great- they’d had a perfect morning before heading over to practice, but while they were on the way Emily had gotten a text message…</p><p>And it had changed everything entirely. Emily had become quiet and withdrawn, barely acknowledging Paige all morning, and it was upsetting.  And it was affecting her so bad that she wasn’t focusing. They had a meet today, one of the ones that would lead them to the championship, and with Emily swimming anchor, this was a bad thing.</p><p>“All right, go get rested up, and be ready. We start in an hour.”</p><p>Emily launched out of the pool and all but scrambled towards the locker room. Paige hauled herself up and pulled off her cap, shaking out her hair.</p><p>Coach went up to her. “Everything okay between you two?” She hadn’t been too fond of her top swimmers dating, but she noticed that the two of them worked well together and fed off the other. If something was up with Emily, it would affect Paige which would affect the entire team.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re fine. I think it’s something else.”</p><p>“Well, fix it. We have a match in half an hour.”<br/>---</p><p>Emily leaned against the locker, staring at her phone and her newest text.</p><p>I took one from you. I can take the other. –A<br/>It took everything she had to not start crying, but it wasn’t easy. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, her tears welling up. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What was she going to do?</p><p>“Emily?”</p><p>Emily turned the screen of her phone and turned to Paige. “Uh, hey.”</p><p>“What is it? What’s wrong?” Paige asked.</p><p>“N-Nothing.” Emily tried to smile. “It’s… it’s nothing.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” Paige said, stepping forward and putting her hands on Emily’s shoulders. “I’m your girlfriend Emily. Please don’t lie to me.”</p><p>But if I tell you A will take you from me, Emily thought. “Paige, don’t ask me to tell you what’s wrong. I… I can’t.”</p><p>“Why not?” Paige felt her own tears start. “Don’t you trust me?”</p><p>“God, yes, yes I do. But I can’t… I can’t tell you. Not now.” Emily was doing her best to keep her composure, but the hurt in Paige’s eyes was making it harder and harder to do so. “I promise, I’ll tell you later, but just… please, don’t ask me right now.”</p><p>Paige swallowed hard. She knew if she tried to press Emily, they’d probably end up fighting. “Okay, just… promise me you’ll tell me?”</p><p>“I will. I promise.”<br/>---</p><p>They won the meet, barely. Emily managed to hold together for long enough for them to place, and they were going to the championship next month. But Coach still wasn’t happy with either of them, and gave Paige a pointed look as they all headed for the showers.</p><p>Emily ducked her head under the warm water, leaning on her arms against the wall and sighing. The water didn’t do anything to soother her nerves, in or out of the pool. A’s words kept ringing in her head over and over and over again.</p><p>Arms slid around her waist, and she jumped before realizing it was Paige. She stood there for a long moment before turning around and burying her face into Paige’s neck, sobbing.</p><p>Paige wrapped her arms around Emily and held her close. “Shhhh, its okay baby. It’s okay. Just let it out.”</p><p>Emily sobbed, and sobbed, until all she had left in her were sniffles. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.</p><p>“For what?” Paige asked, kissing Emily on the top of her head.</p><p>“I just… for not focusing; I almost cost us the meet,” Emily mumbled, wrapping her arms around Paige’s neck and sighing.</p><p>“Just apologize to Coach later and win us the championship,” Paige teased, “and you’ll be golden again.”</p><p>Emily looked up at Paige and smiled, “How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?”</p><p>“Magic,” Paige grinned before kissing Emily softly, gently nibbling on her bottom lip.</p><p>Emily moaned into the kiss, her whole body relaxing and tensing at the same time at her girlfriend’s touch. “Paige,” She whimpered softly, pulling away from the kiss and looking into her eyes. “Please…”</p><p>There wasn’t any denial of what Emily wanted. Glancing over her shoulders to make sure there were alone in the locker room, Paige shut the curtain of the shower behind them and set Emily down on the bench, kneeling so she was between Emily’s knees and kissed her softly. “I love you,” She whispered against Emily’s lips before kissing her way down Emily's chest.</p><p>Emily moaned and leaned back against the tile, closing her eyes and giving herself to her girlfriend. She wound her fingers into Paige’s damp hair, shivering. “Paige, please… be gentle?”</p><p>“Always,” Paige whispered, kissing Emily’s hip and nipping lightly, “spread your legs for me baby.”</p><p>Emily did, bracing herself a little. She’d gone down on Paige before, but Paige had only done it for her once. The fact that she was going to was— “oh!”<br/>At the first touch of Paige’s tongue Emily thought she was going to leap off of the bench. She gasped and tugged on Paige’s hair, pulling her closer and whimpering, “ohgodpaige…”</p><p>Paige hummed and went back to her work, licking Emily in long, slow strokes with the flat of her tongue. She made a mental note to do this more often. She couldn’t get over how good Emily tasted. She used a hand to hold Emily open and used the tip of her tongue to trace little circles over Emily’s clit, grinning when she heard the gasp above her. She paused and looked up at Emily, head thrown back, beads of water sliding down her flesh, and her heart did a flip. She was the luckiest girl in the world.</p><p>Emily looked down at Paige and gasped out, “Why did you stop?”</p><p>Paige laughed, “Okay, okay,” and went back to her task, intent on making Emily lose it quite spectacularly.</p><p>Emily felt it building in the tips of her toes, and felt the warm buzz slowly slide up her legs as Paige continued caressing her with her tongue, and she started pleading and begging Paige to keep going. “Oh god, Paige, babypleasefuck, don’t stop, don’t stopimalmostherepaiiigee…”</p><p>Paige grinned as her girlfriend came, the moment forever imprinted in her mind. And Emily tasted so good that she was almost tempted to bring Emily up again so she could have more- but judging by the way her girlfriend almost slid off the bench and onto the floor that told her it would probably not be a good idea (much as she wanted to). She caught Emily and helped her back onto the bench.</p><p>Emily opened her eyes and looked into Paige’s. She smiled, and then…</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Paige’s heart ground to a halt. Did… was that… Emily… she just…</p><p>“I love you.” Emily said again, softer this time but still loud enough for Paige to hear it. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it, but I just… you had to know.” Okay, maybe four months was a little soon, but whatever.</p><p>Paige laughed softly, and leaned forward, kissing Emily soundly. “You mean it?”</p><p>Emily had to giggle. “Yes, I do. I mean it.”</p><p>“Say it again?” Paige asked, nuzzling Emily’s cheek.</p><p>Emily laughed but kissed Paige again, and murmured “I love you” against her lips.</p><p>Fuck A; fuck everything else. She and Paige loved each other, and together, they were going to get through anything.<br/>---</p><p>“And now you know,” Emily said quietly, curled against Paige and sighing. “A’s been threatening us since Ali’s funeral. We don’t know who it is, but they’ve tried to kill Hanna and Spencer, and they killed Ian Thomas and a few other people. Maybe even Maya.”</p><p>Paige was quiet, and that scared Emily. After a moment, she looked up at her girlfriend. “Baby?”</p><p>“And this A person also poisoned your flask?” Paige asked.</p><p>“Most likely, yeah.” Emily didn’t like that tone in Paige’s voice. She sat up and looked at Paige. “Baby, you can’t go after A.”</p><p>“And why not?” Paige sat up too, almost livid. “They’ve been hurting you and your friends for too long- it needs to stop. Why haven’t you guys gone to the police?”</p><p>Emily sighed. “They’d never believe us, all the stupid shit that’s happened. I’ve already done a month of community service on obstruction of justice charges. And besides, what do we tell them? ‘This person keeps threatening all of us but we don’t know who it is?'”</p><p>“Well, yes!”</p><p>“Paige, it’s not that simple,” Emily said softly, “and I probably put you in danger by Telling you all of this.” She sighed and cupped Paige’s face in her hands. “Baby. Please promise me you won’t do anything stupid. Please. I can’t lose you too.”</p><p>Paige sighed. “All right. But you guys have another person on your side now. I’m going to help you find out who A is.”</p><p>“Paige—“</p><p>“No. I will not stand by and let the girl I love be threatened by some idiot who is intent on destroying her and her friends- my friends. Whatever you need me for, I’m here, okay?” Paige pulled Emily close and kissed her. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Emily whispered, feeling quite relieved that she didn’t have to lie to Paige anymore. “I’m so sorry I didn’t say any of this sooner.”</p><p>Paige kissed her forehead. “No more secrets?”</p><p>Emily nodded. “No more secrets.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>